A Fairy Tail Christmas Special
by kendraleaanne
Summary: This is the second installment of the Christmas Requests from my favorite dirty souls. Lucy was going to spend her first Christmas with her long-term boyfriend, the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth, she just needed to make it through the Fairy Tail Christmas Party preparations first. The lovely Sheraal and one of my wonderful Guests requested some RoLu goodness, enjoy my babes!


Lucy had been running around like a madwoman trying to get everything perfect for their first Christmas together. When Master Makarov announced Fairy Tail was throwing a huge Christmas party with all the guilds of Fiore set to arrive later that evening, she actually squealed as she shook the living daylights out of her best friend causing the poor pinkette to groan and tell her she was worse than the time they had to take a ferry all the way to Caelum; which was a week and a half long of relentless stormy seas that Natsu spent curled into her lap when his head wasn't in a bucket.

She only had seven hours to help the guild set up and get her apartment ready. She had already roped Natsu and Gray into putting up her tree last week, all of Team Natsu coming over to help her decorate the tree with multi-colored lights and very distinctly unique clashing ornaments covering the stubby needled blue fir tree that she topped with the vintage stained glass star that had been her mother's, so all she needed to do was string up her white icicle lights and hang the intricate paper snowflakes Aries and Virgo made. Lucy had already hung the adorably basic snowflakes Plue had worked very hard on before she had to take the scissors from her Little Dog spirit after he 'accidentally' stabbed Gray for telling him he needed to work on his snowflake skills, putting the little spirit in charge of the cookie quality control instead.

Calling Virgo back out to help with the final touches, she was instead greeted by the ginger mane of her Lion spirit, sweeping her in his arms as he held a bundle of mistletoe cheekily over her head, his voice low and flirty, "What are you doing down from atop the tree my beautiful angel? It seems we've been caught under the mistletoe, you know what that means," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Shoving his face away from her as she laughed openly at his lame pickup line, "Choke on it, baka cat. I wanted Virgo to help hang the rest of our snowflakes so get to hanging if you want to stay out, you ridiculous man," handing the impeccably dressed spirit a stack of paper decorations and fishing line.

Moving around the apartment in perfect synchronization with his mage as she strung the lights around the perimeter, his voice was teasing as he poked the little blondes forehead, "What's got you so deeply into the Christmas spirit, Princess?"

Backing away from the wall to watch Loke, thoughtful expression on her face, "It's my first Christmas with Ryos and I want it to be perfect," putting her hand on her chin as Loke finished up and moved to stand next to her. A huge brilliant smile spread across her face as she turned to her spirit eagerly, "Okay, no you want to see something cool?", running to close her curtains quickly.

Feeling his mage's joy stir his own excitement with her infectious enthusiasm, "Show me what you got, Lucy."

Bouncing to the light switch on the wall before a sparkle took hold in her golden eyes, "Watch the snowflakes," flicking the lights off dramatically. Her eyes reflected the little twinkling lights as shadows danced across her face as the enchanted decorations sparkled and twisted the soft glowing light from her strings of white lights.

His voice was light with amazement, his own grin spreading across his face, "Shit, Lucy, this is fucking awesome. Your Shadow Slayer is going to love this."

"Mavis, I hope so. I wanted to do this sooner but when I talked to him yesterday, he told me Sting had decided to drag him to Crocus to meet with the Magic Council for their yearly assessment of the guilds records since Sting is an idiot when it comes to anything to do with paper and organization. I swear Sabertooth would actually fall apart without him."

Turning to look at her, playfully tugging her blonde fringe, "Do you want to brag up anything else about your boyfriend? Sweet gestures? Any body parts?"

Swatting his hand away from her face before answering cooly, "I wouldn't know if I have anything to brag about in that department, thank you very much."

The powerful spirit couldn't help but let his jaw drop at her confession, gathering his wits before his voice was heavy with open astonishment, "You've been dating the poor guy for eight months, Lucy! What the hell do you two do when he visits?"

Narrowing her eyes dangerously at her Lion, her voice haughty, "We usually just talk and sleep. Anytime he spends the night, he's only passing through on his way back to Sabertooth or out on a job so we can't really do a whole hell of a lot," adding under her breath, "Not to mention he's too polite for his own good..."

A knowing toothless grin curled the corners of his lips, voice heavy with insinuation as he winked in spastic succession as he elbowed her, "Oh I get it now," gesturing to the lights with an exuberant flair, "you're going to let the poor, patient, deserving dragon into your pants finally."

Staring up at the ceilig directly above her head as she took a deep breath, her hand shooting out to flip the lights back on, effectively killing the mood, "Gods, why do I hang out with you?"

Tilting his head to rub the crown of her head with his in a feline show of affection, "You know you love me, Princess."

Kissing her most powerful spirit on the cheek chastely before chuckling low under her breath, "Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your already engorged head."

Ginger brows furrowing as his lips pursed, voice impressed, "Oooh, 'engorged'. I like that one; I give it fifteen points."

The little blonde put a hand on her hip, mock-shock heavy in the inflection of her words, "Only fifteen?! That's easily worth twenty-five, twenty at the least!," before her lips split into a toothy playful grin.

Holding his hands up in surrender as he backed away from his mage, "Hey, I'm the judge here, Lucy, you gotta deal with that," sending her a cheeky wink before disappearing and sending Virgo out.

Shaking her head at her spirit's antics before hugging her pinkette spirit, voice bright and cheery, "All right Virgo, I've got a special project for you and I think you'll really like it."

The Maiden spirit's eyes glinted, mischievous and devious at her mistress' words before pulling her into the bedroom, already knowing what her mission is. She had been waiting for the day the blonde asked for her expertise.

xXx

Looking herself over in her full-length mirror, twisting to look at the back of her red velvet corset, the black satin ribbon laced up her back tight, perfect bow sitting at the narrowest part of her waist, fluffy white trim separating the the matching full skirt, falling mid-thigh to barely hide the two black bows where her garter connected to hold up the black thigh high stockings, one more bow nestled between the swell of her ample chest peaking out from the feathery trim. Turning to open her arms wide giving a little turn for Virgo's perceptive eye, voice bubbling and excited, "You've outdone yourself, Virgo. I absolutely adore it!" pulling her deep green kimono, little embroidered mistletoe bundles adorning the trim of the opening, that fell a few inches shorter than her skirt in the front but a little longer in the back, around her before letting her pink haired spirit wrap the long silk ribbon expertly around her waist to tie it into a big bow at the curve of her back, tiny sleigh bells at the ends of the green tails, letting the sleeves fall loose around her shoulders and pulling her over the knee black cuffed boots. Half of her golden curls were piled high on top of her head in a messy tangle, a few curls pulled free to frame her face and her make-up was simple, just some killer mascara that made her golden honey eyes pop and some deep red lip stain on her pouty bow lips to add a little subtle sex appeal.

"Princess, you look ravishing. Your dragon won't know what hit him and I'll be eagerly awaiting to hear all about it," bowing slightly to the blonde before she was being pulled into a tight hug, smile spreading across her lips as her mage whispered her thanks, before letting her go. The pinkette's voice back to her usual flat but not unkind tone, "Have an excellent Christmas, Princess," before her spirit was gone in a golden shower of magic.

Running her hand over her keys hidden under the folds of her skirt, her eyes widened as she swore, "Shit, I'm already fifteen minutes late. Mira's going to kill me."

Tugging her fluffy coat around her loosely as she ran out the door, locking up behind her before rushing to the guild as fast as she could.

A little breathless as she pushed through the doors of the guild hall, she exclaimed loudly as she peeled her coat off to hang it in the backroom behind the bar, "I'm here! Sorry I'm late, Mira."

When she emerged from through the door, the Takeover Mage was dressed in a sexy elf costume, ears in little points as her silver hair cascaded around her shoulders, her voice cheery as usual, "Wow, Lu-chan, you look absolutely amazing. Special night?," wiggling her trimmed eyebrows at her before laughing and continuing, "I think I've got everything handled here, if you would go make sure Laxus doesn't need any help with the lights, that would be amazing actually. He's already kicked Natsu and Gray out of his office to move the tables after they started bickering and 'ruined his concentration'."

Laughing at the silver haired beauty's words, calling easily back to her as she made her way around the bar, "Are you really surprised? You know how he gets when it comes to his Christmas lights," shooting the chuckling older mage a shrug before taking the stairs two at a time to get to the Lightning Slayer's office and make-shift control room over the holidays.

Pushing through the door to lean against the door frame, taking in the sight of the mage proclaimed to be her older brother as he sat at his desk surrounded by switchboards and wires, taking in the Santa Claus costume Mira and Master had no doubt bullied him into, before clearing her throat and bouncing cheerily over to her fellow blonde, voice curious, but she knew better than to touch anything in front of her, "How's it going, brother-dearest? Need any help with anything?"

Without looking up or breaking his intense laser focus on...whatever the hell he was doing, his gruff voice was serious, "I could have used you forty minutes ago before Pinky and Ice Princess decided to argue about the ridiculous notion of which one of them would make a better Santa...It took everything in my power to keep them conscious so they didn't miss the party..." finally looking up to take in her attire. Face deadpanning, voice flat as he delivered the words easily, "Oh **fuck** no. Not happening, Blondie. Go put on real clothes."

Sighing at the older mages statement, small smile never falling from her face as she teased, "I'm twenty years old, Sparky. That doesn't work on me anymore."

Narrowing his blue-grey eyes, voice unchanging, "I know Gramps invited Sabertooth to this party and I know that your little boy toy had his meeting in Crocus scheduled for today. I also know that Sting sent him in his stead so there is no reason for you to be traipsing around in that little number."

Leaning over his desk, carefully avoiding all his gizmos and wiring to peck a kiss to his forehead, voice low and full of affection for her protector, "I love you, but you need to get laid and chill the fuck out, brother-dearest." Turning to leave his office, sending him a quick wave over her shoulder before calling to him, "If you need any help, I'll be downstairs traipsing around like a heathen preventing Natsu and Gray from destroying all your hard work."

Shaking his head at his little sister's cheeky antics before grunting and answering her before she disappeared from view, "Love you, too, Blondie."

As if on cue, the moment the heel of her boot hit the floor of the guild hall, she heard the familiar voices of her teammates to find them off to the side, foreheads pressed together, brows furrowed and magic encasing each of their fists, shooting insults at each other like bullets.

"I would destroy you, Ash breath," Gray's cool voice low and dangerous.

Natsu's completely opposite voice, heated and practically yelling despite being inches away from the Devil Slayer, "I'd like to see you try, Princess Icicle."

Cutting in, voice casual as she checked her red nails tipped in matte black, "Ooo, Princess Icicle is a new one. I still think I like 'go fuck yourself, you giant frozen dildo' the best though," giving the two boys a carefree smile.

She watched as Gray's eyes blew wide as he looked her up and down, pink blush spreading across his cheeks before Natsu threw an arm over her shoulder, completely forgetting about his argument with his guild mate as his rich voice spoke excitedly, "Are you ready to party, Luce? I feel like it's been ages since the guild had a Christmas party like this one."

Giggling light and airy at her best friend, answering with equal excitement as her fiery Slayer, "Oh hell yes. Mira made sure to stock up on booze. She even managed to keep most of it from Cana. I feel kind of bad that she had to lug it from her apartment to the guild this morning but you gotta do what you gotta do when it comes to the drunk."

A mock-offended ' _Hey!_ ' sounded from behind the Celestial Mage, before she turned to join the brunette at the bar with Mira, elbowing the Card Mage, "So are you and Bacchus going to disappear mysteriously half-way through the festivities like the last party he came to?"

Her throaty chuckle rang through the hall, her red and white striped bikini top the only thing different about her attire, before she winked at the blonde and poured herself her first mug of beer of the night.

Her nakama slowly filtered in over the course of the next hour. When she checked the time, it was quarter til seven, fifteen minutes until the party was supposed to start and all of Fairy Tail was present and accounted for, dressed to the nines in a mix of sexy costumes and the ugliest sweaters she's ever seen. She absolutely adored Gajeel's; two ornaments hung from the red knitted sweater, 'You can jingle my balls for Christmas' crocheted into the material in black as Levy was dressed as the worlds cutest Rudolf, antlered headband firmly affixed on top of her head as she talked excitedly to the broody Metal Slayer.

Suddenly Laxus' booming baritone was calling over the railing of the balcony of the second floor, silencing their jittery nakama easily, "Okay, listen up! We've got ten minutes until we open the doors so as tradition holds, my beautiful fiancee is going to kill the lights so I can impress you all with my mastery of all things electrical." Giving the silver haired mage a nod, Mira flipped the lights off, pitch black settling over the guild before the Lightning Slayer announced, "Let's party, Fairy Tail!," as the dizzying technicolor display lit the guild up, huge bulbs hung from the ceiling, casting red and green light over the wonder-filled faces of the guild as the smaller strings of light covered just about any and all available surfaces of the guild; multicolored lights wrapped tightly around all the railing of the guild hall, and all the pillars...and all the beams...and even the stools. The only white light were the dim lights over the bar so Mira and Kinana, dressed in a matching elf costume as Mira, weren't mixing drinks in the dark.

Whistling as she called up to her brother, "Hot damn, Sparky! They'll see us from the stars tonight!"

Cheers and applause rang throughout the building before Mira started up the music, a mix of modern and classic Christmas music, dance beats and classic party songs, pounded through the speakers hidden all through the hall.

"If you'd do the honors, Blondie, let's open the front doors and get our guests out of the cold," the blonde sent her a dimpled grin from the second floor.

Making her way through her guild mates, she pulled the double doors open, voice bright and bubbly, "Merry Christmas everyone! We've got a few surprises in store for you, so grab a drink and get out on the floor!," stepping aside to let the crowd that had gathered outside into the welcoming glow of the hall.

Greeting a few mages, giving Chelia a tight hug, asking Kagura about how her training was going, before ducking the Tri-men to head behind the bar to help Mira and Kinana with the initial wave of party-goers.

She had been leaned over the bar taking shots with Cana and Bacchus when Yukino called to her from the end of the bar, waving her down excitedly. Quickly knocking back the shot of peppermint vodka before the Card Mage shoved a piece of bittersweet dark chocolate into her open mouth, shooting the brunette a garbled 'Thank you!' before making her way around the bar to hug her fellow Celestial Mage, voice light with her buzz and her good mood, "Yuki! I was starting to get worried you wouldn't make it."

Squeezing the sexy blonde's shoulders tight before half-yelling into her ear, "You know how big of a baby Sting is when he has to take the train!"

Her melodic laughter filled the shorter mage's ear before Lucy answered easily, "I'm just glad he didn't keep you from the party, I think we are about to start the first game so you're just in time." Calling Kinana to grab Yukino a drink before turning to scan the crowd for the familiar mop of inky black hair.

Yukino's hand grabbed her forearm before letting the blonde know Rogue hadn't made it back to the guild in time to catch the train with the rest of Sabertooth but she assured her friend he wouldn't miss the party for the world. Giving her friend a sad sort of smile before heading through to crowd to find Sting once again.

Laxus' heavy hand fell on her shoulder before ducking down, his voice low in her ear, "Don't worry, sister-lou, I'm sure he'll make it. You've been to plenty of those Magic Council meetings with me to know they can be royal pricks over pointless shit. Help me MC until he gets here?"

The older blonde mage was rewarded with a bright toothy grin and an enthusiastic nod before she moved to her tip toes to get closer to the towering mages ear, completely unnecessarily , "What are we doing first?"

"Mistletoe spotlight."

"Well let's get up on the balcony and get these people some smooches, brother-dearest!," all but dragging the hulking man up the stairs before waving to get a spotlight to where they were standing at the balcony, grabbing a microphone for each of the blondes.

Mira let the music fade to background level before Laxus' booming voice filled the hall, "All right, honorary Fairy's! It's time for a game my little sister named 'Mistletoe Spotlight' and it goes like this," letting the little curvy blonde take over.

Her arm was leaning on a black spotlight casually, wolf whistles sounding through the hall as her hourglass figure lit up, her voice came out bubbly, "I'll be shooting unsuspecting couples with my special spotlight, anyone under it's light has to give their very best smooch to whoever is caught with you and the hottest lip-lock gets to pick a gift from under Fairy Tail's Christmas tree. Our wrapped goodies range from gag gifts to week-long vacations in paradise."

"So if you find yourself caught in the bright white light, get to puckering to get a chance at something really good! Alright babe, let's get these people moving again," Laxus beamed at the Takeover Mage, who quickly turned the music back up. The sea of people eased back into their writhing and grinding under the flashing lights.

Leaning against the railing next to the Lightning Slayer, arms touching as she waited a few minutes before scoping out couples, voice low as she shouldered her brother, voice low, "How about those two?," pointing to where Elfman and Evergreen were sitting off to the side of the dance floor, leaning close to each other, seemingly in deep conversation.

Smirking down at the blonde, "Go for it but fifty jewel says Ever turns him to stone before he kisses her."

"Naw, I'm gonna say there will be lip contact...then she turns him to stone."

"Shake on it, sister-lou," holding his hand out to her over the railing, which she easily grabbed and shook before aiming her spotlight and letting it illuminate the unsuspecting Fairy Tail couple.

She didn't need slayer hearing to know the male Strauss sibling yelled, "Kissing is manly!," before pulling the brunette into a searing kiss, only to be turned to stone a few seconds into the kiss.

Cringing for the poor guy, Laxus voice filled the hall once again, "Fucking brutal, Ever! There was your first 'Mistletoe Spotlight'!"

"Get those lips loose, just in case!" Lucy sing-songed before turning the light off, and giving the man next to her a knowing smirk.

"You got lucky, Blondie."

"Not how I see it!"

Both mages laughing as they focused on their next victim, before Laxus moved behind the spotlight, "May I?"

Bowing her head slightly before gesturing wide to the dance floor, "Please, have at it."

Aiming the spotlight and blasting the Memory Make Mage from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's own Rune Mage, Lucy's low whistle filling the hall at her tricksy brother's pick. Her cheers only escalated as the blonde mage removed his hat and dipped the green haired man low, playing an intense game of tonsil hockey before pulling Freed upright and taking a bow, replacing his feathered hat, chuckling at the stunned look on the Rune Mages face.

Fanning herself from the second floor, her voice was breathy, "Mavis, who knew Rufus was so suave. That'll be a tough one to beat but let's all try our best, shall we?"

Nodding, thoroughly impressed at his pick, she gave Laxus' arm a light punch, "Fucking nice."

"Believe me, Freed needed all the help he could get on that front," drawling not unkindly before giving the spotlight back to the Celestial Mage.

"Okay, so who are you thinking next? I've been keeping my eye on Gray and Juvia, Yuki and Sting, and Cana and Bacchus, but I think if I put this puppy on Cana, she will blow everyone out of the water, no matter who her partner is."

"What if that partner is oblivious as fuck?," gesturing his head for her to take a look at who was talking with the Seer Mage.

Chuckling darkly, "You are a genius; a mad, evil genius and I love you," pointing her spotlight at the brunette and illuminating the confused face of her pink haired best friend.

Shooting the blonde the bird before diving right in to claim Natsu's lips with hers, Cana was earning all sorts of cheers and whistles before separating from her partner and bowing, much like Rufus and downing the rest of her beer.

The belly laughter from the scheming mages on the balcony kept them from commenting before wiping tears from the corners of their eyes, Lucy's voice breathless, "Oh...my fucking...god! Did-Did you see his... _FACE_!"

"Okay, okay Blondie, pick one more for me, and make it a good one."

Her golden eyes scanned the room a few times before landing on lucky couple number four. She knew she'd have to careful but she was buzzed and it was Christmas so she threw caution to the wind and lit up the deeply tanned face of the Poison Slayer and Kinana. The former had heard her intention and was already glaring at her from his seat on the stool. Smothering her laughter under hand, Laxus' deep rumbling laughter played through the speakers, "Well what'll it be Cobra? You going to leave your partner hanging under the spotlight?"

Downing the rest of his drink, he patted the bar top casually before the purple haired woman moved to sit on the edge. Smirking up at the blondes before he wrapped his arm around his mate and planted to most passionate, erotic kiss Lucy had ever witnessed on the barmaid. Releasing her after a solid minute of a solid make-out session, a beat of silence rang through the hall before whooping cheers and clapping thundered through the building, Laxus and Lucy belting out together, "I think we have our winners!"

Letting the Poison Slayer know he could grab whatever gift he wanted at any point, but he couldn't open it until after midnight. Whispering to Kinana before the sweet woman picked a small square box from beneath the massive tree and putting it behind the bar.

"Let's get back to the party!," her lilting voice bubbled with excitement before setting the mic down and looping her arm through the older Slayer's, making their way back into the fray quickly.

As soon as the Celestial Mage had sat on an abandoned bar stool, Natsu had draped an arm over her shoulders, his words slurred but extremely happy, "Come on, Lusshheeee, let's daaaaaance."

With just enough time to swallow the low tumbler of spiked eggnog before her pink haired best friend, who had somehow gotten himself drunk, pulled her out to the center of the sea of bodies and started bumping and grinding with the flow of the people around them.

After working up a sweat from the sheer amount of people, Natsu's ungodly waves of heat rolling from his body and all the twisting and moving she was doing beneath the flashing lights, she pulled Natsu to talk into his ear to tell him she was taking a break as he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and let her go.

Finding the table that held the surly Metal Slayer and a very intoxicated Rudolf, she plopped next to raven haired Slayer and fanned herself in the comfortable silence.

After about twenty solid seconds of that silence, Levy burst from Gajeel's other side, unbalanced as she tried to crawl to get to Lucy's lap, "Luuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaan, y'look," giving the blonde a very sloshy wink and the 'okay' hand gesture as she giggled, "reaaaaaally good, like woooooo, nice. Very nice."

Eyeing the Iron Dragon who just gave the blonde a smirk and a shrug, before turning her attention back to the trashed Solid Script Mage, "I love your antlers, Levy. You look downright adorable."

Giving the blonde a heavy lidded smile, "Thanksh, Luuuuu," her voice quickly growing sleepy as she leaned heavily into the side of Gajeel, resting her head on his bicep, her antlers poking the ruby eyed man's face.

As he turned his head to prevent his little mate from taking his eye out, the gravel of his voice low and reassuring in her ear, "Don't worry, Bunny. I'm sure he'll be here, be a shame for him to miss that little number," giving her a brotherly smile before scooping the passed out Levy in his arms and giving the blonde a half hug with his free arm, "I'm takin' Shrimp home to sleep off her hangover, hopefully I don't see ya or my idiot little brother for a few days," raising a studded brow suggestively at her before giving quick waving motion and disappearing out the door, Levy slung over Gajeel's shoulder.

Opting to stay at the table to just relax and observe the festivities for a bit, she met the steel blue eyes of Laxus before he gave her a quick hand motion to summons her up the stairs for the next event.

Meeting his wide gait halfway up the stairs, she asked what was next and Laxus wiggled his brows comically before saying, "Find the Pickle."

"Fuck yeah! That was always one of my favorites," pumping her fist into the air before picking her mic up, her pleasant voice carrying over the crowd, "All right, all right! Shut the fuck up, we're ready for the next game!"

Seamlessly picking up as Lucy commanded the attention of the party, "This one's called 'Find the Pickle' and it goes like this; while you've all been partying your asses off, I've hidden a small glass pickle ornament somewhere on Fairy Tail's Christmas tree. All you have to do is find the pickle and bring it up to Blondie and I,"

"But the catch is, you can't touch the tree at all, only the green glass of Laxus' little pickle," snickering resounded through the guild before the little blonde reined them in, "AND! you have to bring it to us, completely unharmed. If you break Laxus' pickle, you'll be answering to the demon behind the bar!"

Shaking his head at her antics, the Lightning Slayer added lazily, "I've electrified the tree so unless you want 10,000 volts through your body, I'd recommend not touching the tree at all...let's get started!"

The mad scramble to surround the tree was funny to watch from the safety of the balcony, turning away from the guild hall to look into the bright gold of the Celestial Mage next to him, it wasn't hard for him to see the disappointment starting to overshadow the giddy spirit she had at the beginning of the night. Wrapping his bulging arms around her and leaning his chin on the top of her head, tucking her away in his embrace, "It's only ten, Blondie. Its a ten hour train ride from Crocus and those Council bastards have their heads so far up their ass-" the shaking of her shoulders interrupted his rant. Pulling her back to see her shoulders were shaking from a fit of giggles at his genuine honest opinion on the Council of Twats before a little cheery, "I got it!" rang from the floor.

Lucy was excited to see it was Wendy who had the little ornament cupped in her hands as she made her way up the stairs to give it to Laxus, which prompted a round of drunken cheers.

Shaking her golden haloed head, she let the Sky Slayer know she could pick a gift, reminding her not to open it until the midnight before sending her back downstairs.

"Anyone get shocked?"

"Beats the fuck outta me, sister-lou. Let's go get some booze."

Climbing up onto his broad back, she pointed to the bar, her voice dramatic, "Take me to the bar, brother-dearest. I require libations!"

Shaking his head, affectionately throwing back at her, "You are so fucking weird."

xXx

Two shots of vodka and a eggnog chug off between herself and Bickslow later, Lucy was toasty and Bickslow was passed out under the bar, his babies cheering 'Cosplayer!' 'Cosplayer!' as they dipped and tumbled around her. Giving each a little peck, she needed some fresh air to clear her head a little.

Leaning over the bar to let Mira know she was stepping out back, waiting for the silver haired elf to give her a nod to let her know she heard her, the little blonde made her way through the guild hearing Laxus announce the next game of 'Naughty or Nice' which basically was gloried Truth or Dare, before pushing through the back door out into the chilly December air.

Using the break to look up into the crystal clear night sky, she closed her eyes to soak in the bright starlight reflecting off the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen during the beginning hours of the night as she hugged her arms to her tightly.

When she was suddenly wrapped in the familiar warmth of her Shadow Slayers arms, she let of a relieved, contented sigh as she leaned heavily into his comforting embrace, her voice slow and lilting, "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

Nuzzling his scarred nose into her neck, his soothing voice was smooth as silk as his warm breath danced over her skin, "You know better than that, Starlight."

Turning around to look at his handsome face; fresh arousal tightened her core when she saw he had his hair pulled back, which she had admitted to the Slayer drove her absolutely wild. A brilliant smile split her deep red lips as her hand tucked the smaller strand of hair behind his ear to place kiss after tender kiss over his jaw, breathing out, "I've missed you so much," between little nibbles down the column of his throat.

Wrapping her up beneath his thick black gold-trimmed cloak, purring as her hands gripped the black fabric of his sleeveless shirt at his back, pressing her curves into his body tightly as he tucked her snugly beneath his chin, chest rumbling as he pulled her closer, "I'm sorry it took so long, the Council didn't release me until early in the evening. I've been shadow-hopping non-stop to get here as fast as I could."

Her bubbling laughter echoed over the still of the night, her voice teasing, "How much do you want to punch Sting right now? Scale of adorable Frosch to Council of Twats, where does he land?"

Giving her inquiry genuine thought, he easily drawled, "He lands at an easy 'Sting who made me late to my girlfriends Christmas party because he's a lazy piece of shit who can't run a guild without me'."

Shaking her head as she bit her lip, "Ooo, things are gonna be rough for him when you get in there, aren't they?"

Rubbing his nose against hers, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kissing the scar across the bridge of his nose before pulling back, her golden eyes glistening brightly as her voice matched them, "Let's get back to the party. I told Mira I'd be out for a quick break and poor Laxus is having to MC all by himself."

"Lead the way, beautiful," wrapping his arm around her cinched waist before pushing back through the doors and into the wild cheering of her guild.

When Cana's voice came through the speakers, Lucy knew that the 'Naughty or Nice' game had probably turned deadly; knowing to avoid that with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole, she pulled the Shadow Slayer to one of the tables directly beneath the second floor balcony and out of the drunkard's plane of vision.

Rogue had pulled the cloak from his shoulders leaving him in his black sleeveless shirt and loose black pants tucked into his boots, his black silk kimono covering the right half of his body, secured in place by a black sash, knotted under his right arm before leaning back against the wall, pulling the blonde mage back to tuck her into his right side, his muscular arm securing her into his side. Tilting her chin up to take her pillowy, red lips, the same shade as the deep red wine of his eyes, he was interrupted by the rough clap on his shoulder by his guild's 'Master'.

Sting's voice was its usual arrogant, cocky tone as he spoke with a huge grin on his face, "Rogue! How'd the meeting go, bud-"

Before the blonde could finish calling him 'buddy', Rogue's fist connected with his jaw in a mean left hook, knocking the Slayer out cold as he laid out flat on his back, sprawled over the floor of the guild hall.

Trying to hide her giggles from underneath pink guild mark of her hand unsuccessfully before her voice came out sad for the fallen dragon, "He was in the clear until he called you buddy. Bad move on his part."

Flexing the fingers of his left hand before he ducked to whisper to the velvet wrapped blonde, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear sending shivers down her back, "Can we get out of here?"

Without meaning to, she responded in a raspy moan, "Fuck, yes."

His exposed ruby eye went wide as a blush spread across his cheeks at her sensual moan, clearing his throat before swallowing loudly, "You should probably tell Laxus, and I should probably inform Yukino about Sting being...indisposed."

Raising her brows at her dragon, voice incredulous, "Oh, is that what they call getting knocked the fuck out these days?"

Chuckling under his breath, he gently pushed the giggling blonde toward the bar before he headed to the opposite side of the guild where he saw Yukino when they came in, his cloak draped over his arm.

Bouncing over to her Lightning Slayer, her voice was teeming barely contained excitement, "Ryos and I are going to head out as soon as he gets back from letting poor Yuki know Sting is passed out under the S-Class Lounge."

Narrowing his stormy eyes, his voice was questioning and low, "And how did Sting come to be indisposed beneath the S-Class Lounge?"

Giving a thoughtful grunt to herself, "Huh, must be a Slayer thing..."

"Hello? Sabertooth's Master is passed out under the second floor balcony?"

"Oh, right! Well...Ryos may or may not have landed a clean punch...to his face..."

The blonde Slayer nodded his head before quirking a brow, "One punch?"

"A fucking beautiful left hook, actually."

"Nice. I knew I liked him," drawling easily before nodding at the man in question, shooting him an easy smile before holding his hand out to shake the younger dragon's.

Taking the blonde's hand in a firm, short handshake before he spoke, low and respectful, "It's good to see you Laxus. Sorry to steal her away from the party, but it's been a long day."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Nice work taking care of Natsu Jr, by the way," smirking at the raven haired mage's obvious embarrassment, the older mage decided to let him off the hook, for Blondie's sake. Turning to press a chaste kiss to her forehead before teasing his little sister, "You two have fun, now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Laughing deeply at the Lightning Slayer's words, "That is fucking terrible advice, Spark Plug," standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "Love you, brother-dearest."

"Love you, sister-lou."

Threading her fingers with Rogue's, she sent the few people who were coherent enough to care quick goodbyes before stepping out into the snow, hand in hand with her Shadow dragon.

When she came to the low wall next to the canal, she jumped right up, her skirt flaring out to give the man a flash of the black satin bows sitting mid-thigh as she balanced, tilting her head cutely to ask her boyfriend where his adorable exceed, Frosch was.

Holding his hand out to help her off the wall, Rogue's silky voice answered, "Frosch wanted to play with Happy and Lily so he and Lector stayed together with Yukino. I told him we would pick him up tomorrow. He desperately misses you."

Squeezing his hand as she smiled up at him from under her lashes, her voice was high-pitched and absent-minded, "Awweh! While I miss him terribly, I think it's for the best he stay with Wendy tonight."

The Slayer tilted his head quizzically, "Why is that?"

Slow, mischievous grin curled across her face as she pulled his hand and answered cryptically, "You'll see, my sweet, patient dragon."

Finally making it to her apartment, she lifted her skirt to pull her key ring from her garter, unlocking the front door and leading her raven haired Slayer up the steps before stopping to face him in front of her door. Her voice was teeming with barely contained enthusiasm, practically bouncing from foot to foot as she spoke, "Okay, so I have a surprise for you. So close your eyes and don't peak." Pausing expectantly before repeating, "Close your eyes, babe."

Narrowing his eyes for a moment, lopsided grin affixed on his face as he finally shut his eyes. He focused on listening to her erratic heartbeat, the quick inhale and exhale of her breathing, hearing her unlock her apartment door before grabbing his hands and leading him inside the familiar small space, her sweet melodic voice sing-songing to him, "Don't peak," before her heard her take off her boots, the faint tickling of bells rang through his head. Flipping the light switch before padding back over to wrap her arms around his waist from behind him, her left hand slipping under the silk of his kimono before half-whispering under her breath, "Okay, you can look now."

When he opened his eyes, his dragon was instantly drawn to the shadows twisting and dancing along the walls of Lucy's apartment, the slow spin of the snowflakes suspended from her ceiling was absolutely enchanting.

After peeling his eyes from her apartment to ask her how she managed to do any of this, he words died in his suddenly very dry throat as he looked at the Celestial Mage he had the immeasurable pleasure of calling his girlfriend up and down, taking in the black silky stockings covering her powerful legs, little satin bows perched where her garter held the sheer material high on her thighs. The sheen of the rich red velvet wrapped around her perfect hourglass figure leading to the white feathery trim at the swell of her bountiful chest, straining the corset with every deep breath she took in, her golden hair cascading around her shoulders, a hand confidently on her accentuated hip. He finally managed to swallow as he met the coy look in the minxy blondes eye.

Closing the space between them, her deft fingers untied the sash at his hip, her golden eyes hungry as they met his ruby eyes, pushing the silk from his shoulder to fall in a black pool at their feet. Catching on to what was happening, the Shadow Slayer toed his boots from his feet and pulled his shirt off his back, his eyes not leaving her shining golden orbs until her gaze darted over the hard muscles of his chest.

Taking his hand in hers, she walked backwards a few steps before turning around, his fully hardened member twitching as he realized his very attractive, very aroused girlfriend wasn't wearing any underwear as she lead him to her bed.

Her hands were running over hard definition of his chest before she turned them around and forced him to sit on the edge of her bed, her voice husky as her tongue darted over the shell of his ear, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Pulling his ungodly sexy woman onto his lap, the arousal rolling from her core filling his senses, spurring his libido into overdrive as he cradled the back of her head, his long fingers tangling into her hair, to ravish her mouth. Pulling her sinful pouty bottom lip between his sharp fangs, sucking a quick inhale through his lips as she rolled her hips over his cloth-covered length.

She let out a breathy gasp when his hands lifted her from her waist and flipped her, her back hitting the soft fabric of her comforter as her golden waves fanned out, clashing against the pink beneath her. Rogue's lips were sucking at the skin of her exposed collarbones, each flick of his tongue building the heat pooling in her stomach as her hand ran through the bangs the fell over his face to pull the inky silky strands back before leaning up to bite his lower lip. His hips were pressed flush against her bare core and she needed more; she needed him to ease the ache between her thighs.

Pushing the Slayer to his knees, she giggled at the hungry gleam shining in his pools of deep wine before stepping off the mattress and turning her back to him. Pulling her long hair to her front as she gave him a sultry look from over her shoulder, her voice lilting and low, "Would you like to unwrap your present?"

Smoothly closing the gap between them, the Shadow Slayer murmured through open mouth reverent kisses over her creamy shoulders, "How did I get so lucky, beautiful?" Pulling the tail of the satin bow at her back, his deft hands loosened her lacings before he dropped to his knees, his hands at her waist as he pressed a trail of kiss down the curve of her rounded ass. A breathy, heady moan erupted from her chest when his lithe finger popped the garter from from the back of her right thigh, his right hand massaging the creamy swell of her backside to press kisses down the line of the other satin of the twin garter before popping it loose. She could feel the moisture of her sex make the inside of her thighs slick as he turned her to face him, his hot breath blowing across her folds as he looked up into her eyes as he popped the garter loose from her black stockings, his hands hovering just over the skin of her thighs, leaving goosebumps behind in their wake before placing careful slow kisses over the planes of her pelvis.

A beautiful melody of whimpers fell from her swollen lips when he pulled back to stand, his own sultry grin making her core clench before his silky voice filled the space, his quick breathing making it low and breathy, "I'd rather not ruin this fine velvet but I will tear it to shreds if it doesn't leave your gorgeous body right now."

Pulling her arm away from where it had been holding her corset in place and sliding the loosened garment over the curve of her hips before stepping out towards her Slayer, completely bare for him.

When she moved to untie the black satin bows holding her stockings up, Rogue growled out, "Leave them," before wrapping his hands around her hips to pull her against him, the hardened peaks of her breasts pressed deliciously against the skin of his chest as her hand slipped under the black fabric of his pants to wrap around his long, throbbing cock, stroking the girth of him. The groans of her dragon only added to the hunger she had for him.

Shooting him a little devious smirk as she pulled her lip between her teeth to bite the red skin, Lucy pushed the material from his thighs, following the black fabric down to kneel before him, drinking the sight of the Shadow Slayers toned, well-defined body; his broad shoulders, the rippling abs of his stomach, the chiseled ' _v_ ' of his pelvis and finally, the impressive long, thick cock, rock hard for her, _because_ of her, settled between the well-sculpted muscle of his thighs.

With the intent on finally getting to taste him, her lips descended to follow the line of his pelvis, sucking and nibbling at the skin before the raven haired mage all but ripped her from her knees to pick her up and toss her on the plush cushion of her mattress, his reptilian red eyes were dangerous and slitted.

Growling as he crawled over her, lacing his arms under her thighs to pull her legs over his shoulders before his lips closed over her weeping core, his tongue diving into her folds to devour her. She couldn't stop the way her back arched, pushing him further into her depths. His tongue was relentless in its endeavor to lap up every last bit of her sweet, intoxicating arousal, forcing her insides to twist in a way she had never felt before, the churning fire was consuming her inhibitions as she cried out to man between her thighs, inside her fluttering walls; working over her body with a precision that had her peak just out of reach. She was grinding into his ministrations to find relief for the tension of her body, her dragons deep rumbling growl set her nerves on fire as her vibrated her pussy in just the right way to push her over the edge. With her head thrown back to release the name of her dragon in a breathless moan, she almost missed the low purring as he drank in all of her, the juices he'd pulled from her body sweet on his tongue.

Her muscles tensed involuntarily as his lips kissed over her skin of her pelvis, her stomach, the valley of her heaving breasts as he crawled up her body to hover over her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him into the apex of her thighs as she covered his face in light feathery kisses.

Pulling away to lean on his forearms, looking into her eyes with a passion that made her heart swell, he asked in a low, breathy purr, "We don't have to-"

Silencing the faultingly polite Slayer with a deep kiss, she pulled back, her voice husky as she flexed her thighs to push the tip of his cock into her waiting heat, "I didn't do all this just for some amazing oral, Ryos."

The moment his name spilled from her lips, his hips snapped to fill her, throaty growls filling the bedroom when her manicured nails dug into the muscles of his back as her tight sex gripped his member. The rosy peaks of her chest were skimming his chest from under him as her breathing became erratic with every rough thrust into her, their skin slapping against skin in a fast rhythmic pattern making her toes curl with every slick pump. Her body was trying to catch up with the pleasure shooting from her core when the insatiable dragon wrapped an arm under the curve of her back to lift her hips, lining him up to hit the spongy patch of her g-spot with each powerful thrust into her, the tip of him rubbing her walls to pull another orgasm from the muddled tangle of her depths, in complete disarray from the dragons positively sinful hips.

When the rasp of his voice called to her like silk over her silk, "Cum for me, Starlight," her body went haywire; she could feel every muscle of her body tense, every nerve light up, her creamy skin, slick with sweat, pressing against his as her back bowed off the bed, his name a scream that tore from deep in her lungs pulled his own climax from his body. The rough, even thrusts faltering as her walls clenched around him, welcoming his seed into her depths.

The sound of their panting, her fluttering heartbeat, pulled a grin from the Slayer before he pressed his forehead to hers, his voice light, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Breathy chuckles danced over his lips before her lips closed over his, pulling back to tease, "You're so cheesy."

Turning his head to nuzzle into her neck, "And you love me, yet."

Playing with the silky strands of his ponytail between her fingers, she leaned her head into his, answering sleepily, "I love you always."

Withdrawing from her, he laid on his back next to her before pulling her into him, chuckling softly as she crawled on top of him to lay her head on his chest, smiling as the thudding of his heart lulled her into a sleepy bliss. His chest rumbling as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I love you, Starlight," relishing in the small smile of her face as she fell asleep, one hand tucked under, the other tangled in his hair.

XxX

She could hear someone calling her name, silky and sexy, faintly as she listened to the steady beating of her dragons heart, moaning her sleepy refusal to wake up. When she felt long fingers run through her hair, her moans quickly turned to soft, contented sighs before she breathed out, "When do you have to leave?"

Running his hand down her spine, he spoke into her hair, voice husky from sleep, "Didn't I tell you? I don't have to go back until after New Years."

Shooting upright to look into the ruby eyes of her boyfriend excitedly and instantly awake, "Are you serious?"

Pushing her messy hair out of her face, he answered lazily, "Gravely, I'm afraid."

Stretching her neck to give him a sloppy kiss, her voice was light as she pulled back, her golden eyes sparkling, "This is the best Christmas I've had ever and that's including when I was five and I got a pony," tracing the angles of his face tenderly.

The easy lopsided grin that spread across his lips sent heat through her chest before she looked out her window to watch the big fluffy flakes fall listlessly. Her dragons voice pulling her back to look up at his face, his silky hair framing it instead of covering it, "If you want to hole up in here for the week, I can go grab Frosch from Wendy and we can have breakfast here."

Cupping his face with her left hand, tracing over the skin usually hidden under his hair with her thumb as she chuckled, "Absolutely not. I will be bundling up and making the trek to my sweet little baby with you. Plue wanted to play in the snow with him. He's been looking forward to it for months."

Her lips split into beaming smile as she watched him close his eyes and nuzzle into her hand before she, very reluctantly, sat up and stretched her arms high above her head, creamy globes raising as they set heavily on her chest, rosy peaks tempting the dragon. Giving in to the pull, his thick muscled arm wrapped around her waist as he sat up to press tender, feathery kisses over the pink flesh earning a sweet moan from his pretty little blonde girlfriend.

Her breathy voice, hitching when he sucked the puckered nub into his mouth, "Ryos, we have to g-get dressed. Frosch-" the sharp gasp broke her sentence when he bit down on her nub before quickly laving his tongue over the sensitive skin to soothe the ache.

Giving her a devious smirk as he pulled back, voice silky and bright, "We can get dressed now. I just wanted a taste."

Shaking her head as she used his face to push herself from the bed, her voice teasing as the Slayer was mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked to her closet, "Ugh, let's just go get my baby."


End file.
